Don't Stop Believing!
by Mitslits
Summary: Dawn's Glow and Indigo Moon are two very different ponies. Find out what happens when they come together. Follow their story as it is told through the well known lyrics of Don't Stop Believing by Journey.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a Small Town Girl_

A small, cream colored pony awoke and opened her ice blue eyes. Her light blue mane and tail bounced as she hopped out of her bed. A small cloud with just the tip of a sun poking over it was revealed on her flank as she threw the covers off.

"Dawn, are you comin'?" a voice with a strong country accent called out.

Dawn's Glow looked towards her closed door and opened it with her unicorn magic. "Yes, ma'am!" She swiftly brushed her mane and trotted out of the door. On her way through the hall, a dark gray pony with black mane and tail nearly ran into her.

"Oh, sorry, Swifty", Dawn's Glow apologized. "What's momma makin' this mornin'?"

Swifty snorted. "Pancakes, as always. I'm headed out today. Could you do my chores? Thanks." With that, she trotted off.

Dawn's Glow rolled her eyes and headed out the screen door, deciding to skip breakfast. She trotted into the field and hooked herself up to the plow. She began to drag it across the large field as two colts cantered out to meet her. One red, one brown, both trouble.

"Hey, momma said Ah could pull plow today!" the red one whined.

Dawn's Glow rolled her eyes. "Now, Ah know you're lyin', there, Harvest. Momma don't let no pony pull plow until they have their cutie mark." She tried vainly to ignore them as she kept working.

"Ah've got mine!" the brown one, whose flank was bare, said proudly.

"No, ya don't, Plow! Stop lyin'!" Harvest Time shouted.

"Do too!" Plow's Glory retorted. "Even if Ah don't, Ah should git ta plow, 'cause it's in mah name!" He looked beseechingly at Dawn's Glow.

She did not meet as his eyes. Eventually, the two wandered off and she was left to work in peace. Soon, the lunch bell rang. Dawn disengaged herself from the plow and she plodded into the kitchen for her food.

"Now, Dawn, you know I don't want you workin' that plow till you've eaten somethin'" a matronly pony reprimanded. "Early Bird'll do it, once he finishes lunch." The pony looked over to where a large yellow pony sat, gulping down enough food for ten horses. His cutie mark was a bird stretching it's wings.

When he heard his name mentioned he looked up. "Ah, mamma, I don't like to do the plowin'", he complained. "Dawn seems fine."

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it", Mamma warned. "You'll do just what Ah tell ya, the pair of you." She glared sternly at both of them. "Dawn, 'stead of plowin' you can collect the eggs and put cows out to pasture. Ah don't know what happened to Swifty, but she ain't here, so's you can do her chores too." With everything settled, they finished their meal.

Dawn sighed and headed out, levitating a basket beside her. She collected the eggs, after dropping two and narrowly avoiding stepping on three chickens. She gave her eggs to Mamma and then went out to get the cows. The cows proved troublesome, but Dawn's Glow eventually succeeded. She gazed out across the fields and wondered if she would ever be free.


	2. Livin' in a Lonely World

_Livin' In a Lonely World_

Dawn's Glow headed back into her house after working all day. The twins, Harvest Time and Plow's Glory, were whining to Mamma about being bored and hungry. Swifty had returned at some point and was in her room, pulling a brush through her mane. Early Bird was in his room talking with another one of her many siblings, Rushing Flow.

She hung her head and sighed. Dawn poked her head into her room, relieved that Tide Dancer had not yet arrived back from the city. She suddenly felt the need to talk to somepony. She had been lonely all day. But who? What pony? Early Bird was busy with Rushing Flow, Swifty didn't like her, and Mamma was occupied with the twins. She was all alone as usual. She went to her window and gazed up at all of the stars.

Later on that night a star streaked past her window. Dawn's head jerked up and her eyes fixed on that star as if it was the only thing holding her on the earth. "Just one friend", she pleaded with it. "Just one." It fizzled out and she sighed. Just then, the screen door banged open at the back of the house. "Must be the wind", Dawn's Glow said to herself. She turned to push it closed and nearly ran into a seafoam green pony with a light green mane and tail. "Oh! Tide Dancer! Was that you just now?"

The unicorn stepped back and then rolled her eyes. "Duh! Do I _look _like Swifty to you?" She shook her head and plopped down on the bed. "Sheesh. How did you all survive without me? I'm obviously the brains of the family, though Swifty is close behind me." Tide leaped up. "What is all this?" she asked irritably.

Dawn blushed and looked down at her astronomy books and a half assembled telescope. "Um, nothing", she whispered. "Miss Brainiac."

Tide Dancer snorted and used her magic to pick it all up. "Next time, keep it _off_ my bed!" With that, she dumped it all on the floor.

Dawn narrowed her eyes at her sister. "It's not just your bed, you know! Half of it's mine."

Tide faced her, a glare pasted onto her face. "Listen, twerp, I work all day in the city, I provide this family with the money it needs and then I come home to _you_ telling me that I can't even have a bed? Some gratitude!"

"I said _half_ of it was yours, Tide!" Dawn's Glow retorted. "And you get to sleep in your half."

"No, no!" Tide Dancer sneered. "I'll just sleep on the floor. You can have the bed all to yourself. Goodness forbid that Dawn's Glow should have to sleep anywhere but on a full bed!" She threw herself to the floor and snored theatrically.

Dawn giggled and peered down at her sister.

Tide Dancer leaped up and gave her twin a noogie. "Got'cha didn't I? Come on, admit it!"

Dawn laughed. "Sure you did, sure you did! You should go out for acting", the cream unicorn said, laughing all the while.

"If I do, you do", the green unicorn retorted. She fell back onto their bed, laughter subsiding. "I'm glad I came home."

Dawn's Glow flopped down beside her. "So am I."


	3. She Took a Midnight Train

_She Took a Midnight Train_

The twins spent a few hours catching each other up on the events in their lives. Eventually, Tide Dancer looked her sister full in the face. "I didn't tell you why I came home, did I, sis?" She sighed. "Two reasons."

Dawn rolled over and plopped her head into her hooves, squishing her cheeks together and making her lips puff out. "Nope."

The green unicorn sighed and looked down. "One, I got fired. There's no more money. I can't help this family anymore." She peeked at her sister out of the corner of her eye, but she couldn't read her expression. "Second, I- I- I've got problems", she whispered. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she didn't try to stop them.

"What kind of problems?" Dawn asked worriedly, nuzzling her sister.

"I'm not going to last much longer type of problems", Tide Dancer admitted. "I'm sorry."

Dawn's Glow began to cry. "You have to be mistaken!" she yelled. "You can't die!" She buried her head in her hooves. "You can't."

"I know this comes as a shock to you, but I've known about it for a while", Tide told her. "I just couldn't tell you guys." The green unicorn stood and looked back at her sister. "I'm more sorry for you guys though. How will you cope when I'm gone? I'm the only one that makes money. I worry for you guys."

Dawn held her gaze. "I'll work." She stood. "Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll leave here and get a job in the city. The money I make will come here. I'll get two jobs and pay for a doctor for you!" Her eyes teared up. "I won't sit around and do nothing."

"You've never been off this farm!" Tide Dancer retorted. "You don't know anything about the city. Our family needs you to do work here. You know that. I can't let you throw away the farm life for me", Tide complained.

Dawn shook her head sadly. "I don't like this life anyways. I'm all alone while you're in the city and all the others hate me. Early Bird can start picking up some of my jobs and the twins can help out a little more. They'll have their cutie marks soon. And Swifty can do some work for a change. You'll get by without me." Without further ado, she began to pack.

"You're leaving _now_?" Tide said in shock. "But, but you haven't told anyone anything!"

"I've told you", Dawn countered. "You can tell the rest of the family. There's no time like the present after all", she half-laughed.

Tide's jaw dropped open. "But...but...it's almost midnight!"

Dawn's Glow sighed. "There's a midnight train. I've gotta go now if I'm gonna catch it." She hurriedly threw the last few things she might need into her case and then levitated it out of the door. Dawn hugged her sister goodbye and then she was gone.

The cream unicorn dashed to the train station, half a mile away. She made it just in time. With a quick glance at her old hometown, she bought her ticket and boarded the train. Dawn did not realize that she had left her suitcase on the platform. Nor did she realize that she had boarded the wrong train. This one was not going to the city.


	4. Goin

_Going Anywhere_

"Next stop, Stalliongrad", the speaker crackled.

Dawn's Glow jerked awake. "Wha-?" she mumbled. Lights flickered on and she blinked blearily. That's when she noticed some of the other ponies on the train. Shady characters all of them. Her eyes narrowed.

A colt noticed this and rolled his eyes. He got off at the stop. The doors closed and the train continued on its way.

"Final stop, Detroit, Mareigan", the speaker informed the now panicking cream pony.

Dawn's eyes found their way to the speaker. "Mareigan? I'm supposed to be going to Manehattan not Mareigan! How did I get on the wrong train?" She stood to get off the train and reached for her suitcase. It wasn't there. She gasped. Everything was going wrong! But she had no choice. Dawn's Glow stepped tentatively off the train and gasped as she surveyed the, no _her_, surroundings.

The train had stopped in Detroit, Mareigan. The train had stopped in the slums.

_Author's Note: I apologize for the shortness, but I couldn't think of much more to say about this. I promise the next one will be longer!_


	5. Just a City Boy

_Just a City Boy_

A medium blue colt raced through a black alley. "How in Equestria did I get into this situation?" he muttered to himself. Two shadowy forms galloped after him. He looked back and used his horn's magic to shove a crate in front of them.

They leaped over it easily and kept right on his tail.

The unicorn made a risky decision. He skidded and turned to face them, horn glowing, eyes narrowed. He charged them, jumping at the last second and landing lightly behind them. Without hesitating he ran on. The aquamarine colt swung his horn in an arc, creating a bolt of blue. With a jerk of his head he sent the bolt behind him.

The shadowy attackers screamed as the bolt pierced their chests and sliced across their legs. They stumbled and went down, breaking their muzzles due to their speed.

The original unicorn smiled grimly to himself and dashed out of the alley. His hooves led him to a train platform and he stopped behind the corner of a building, unseen by others. Two ponies got off, one a cream unicorn, the other a shady looking character. The train pulled away.

Dawn looked around. She shivered.

The other pony, brown coated with no horn or wings and a grimy five-o'-clock shadow, trotted up to stand beside her. His greasy pelt brushed hers lightly. "Ya cold, sweetheart?" he chuckled.

Dawn's Glow winced at the touch and at the smell of alcohol on the earth pony's breath. She stepped away and did not reply.

"Why don't ya come on down to ma place? I'll warm you right up." He raised a hoof and stroked her mane.

Dawn's head jerked away. "Don't touch me", she spat.

He encircled her throat with his hoof and pulled her closer. "I like 'em feisty." His mouth neared hers.

She struggled to get out of his grasp and even tried a magical attack, but nothing repelled him. Dawn's Glow leaned her head back as far as it could go, but his lips followed. She accepted her fate.

"Don't touch her!" the blue unicorn shouted, leaving his hiding place. He rammed his head into the brown pony's flank, forcing him away.

The mud colored stallion glared at him, but picked himself up and trotted away, not once looking back.

The new unicorn turned to look at the shivering Dawn's Glow. "Hey", he said tenderly. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him. "Who _are_ you?" Her ice blue eyes bored into his rich hazel ones.

"Oh, yes, the name. Indigo Moon. What's yours?"

"Dawn's Glow, but you can call me Dawn", she replied, already recovering from her shock.

Indigo Moon glanced over her, from horn to hooves. "Call me Indy. Where did you come from, anyway? You don't seem like the usual type that's dropped off here."

She shook her head. "I'm not. I come from a farm and I was trying to get to Manehattan, but I took the wrong train. What about you?" Dawn's Glow studied the unicorn beside her. He was cobalt blue with a frizzy, yet styled (similar to MLP:FiM's Pokey's mane) mane and a tail to match. Both were swirled with white and dark blue. His eyes were large and hazel. Dawn shook her head, bringing herself out of the trance he had put her in.

Indigo hung his head. "My story's long", he warned.

Dawn sat down on a nearby bench. "I've got time. After all I've got no money, no clothes, and no place to go."

Indy took a breath and began to tell her his story.


	6. Born and Raised in South Detroit

_Born and Raised in South Detroit_

A small blue colt played in a huge yard. A brown stallion galloped past him and into the mansion behind him. A young Indigo Moon followed the visitor with his eyes, then shrugged and went back to his game.

Shouting came from the inside of the mansion and a light blue mare cantered out crying. "Come on, Indigo Moon!" she called.

"Mom! Don't use my full name", he complained, but he trotted after her anyways. "Am I going to get my cutie mark?" Indy asked as they got farther and farther away from his house.

"No, darling", the light blue mare replied softly.

They spent that night miles away from the house, out in the open. In the morning, she led him deeper into Detroit. They began to get into bad parts of the town and there the mother stopped. "Wait here."

She trotted off. And she never came back.

Indigo Moon waited two days in that same alley, watching for his mother. After that, he learned to survive on the streets by stealing. One day, he stole food that would change his life.

"A whole ham sandwich!" Indy whispered to himself, eyeing the morsel sitting on a green pony's lap. He crept behind the green pony and flicked a twig to one side.

The pony looked over, but looked back in time to see a small hoof retreating behind the bench with her sandwich.

She glared down at the little figure beneath her, but stopped when she saw how absolutely terrified he was. She laughed and reached for him.

Indigo snapped into action. He spun, but he wasn't fast enough. Hooves encircled his waist and he was lifted onto the bench.

"And who are you?" she asked.

Indy lashed out, eyes squeezed shut and eyes turned away from her face. "Let go!"

The pony leaned back and laughed. "Woah, there! I just want a name. Tell you what. I'll go first. Hi there, I'm Horizon. Now it's your turn."

Indigo Moon peered curiously at her flank. A rose with a sun behind it complimented her mint green fur nicely. "Indigo Moon" he whispered cautiously.

Horizon cuddled him close to her chest. "Where are your parents? You should be getting home."

Indigo Moon pulled away from her and leaped to the ground. "I don't need a _mother_", he spat. He ran as quickly as he could.

Horizon was faster. She skidded in front of him and caught him. "Okay, what happened?" she asked sternly. "Every kid needs a mother." She sighed. "Trust me."

Indy finally submitted. Tears ran down his face. "I don't need a mother", he repeated.

Horizon led him to her house. "And I won't be a mother", she promised. "I'll be a best friend."


	7. He Took A Midnight Train

_He Took a Midnight Train_

Indigo waved his tail, indicating that he was finished. "I've been living with her ever since."

Dawn's Glow wiped away a stray tear in the corner of her eye and looked at him in a new light. "So, could you possibly tell me when the next train is?"

"Oh, that's easy", he said, waving a hoof. "Usually, it would be coming again in a couple of hours."

Dawn gasped. "What do you mean 'usually'?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, you've kind of come at a bad time. It's Christmas soon and the trains stop running during the holidays." Indigo Moon brightened. "But, I think there's one more train before they stop. You can catch that if you want", he suggested.

Dawn's Glow, who had begun to droop, perked back up. "Great! When does it come around?"

Indigo smiled apologetically. "Well, it comes soon. But it stops in Coltshire first. It spends the night there and departs early the next morning. After that, it makes another overnight stop. The next day it should just reach New York."

Dawn shrugged. "I'll take what I can get." She sat on the bench and waited for the train.

Indigo watched her. The train pulled up and he leaped up. "Well, come on then", he told her.

She stared at him. "You're coming with me?" The train doors slid open and she hopped neatly inside. Then she saw why he was coming.

Filthy ponies grinned widely at her, and one even beckoned her over. Dawn's Glow was glad when Indy trotted on and stood beside her glaring at the other ponies. He guided her to a set of two seats in the very back.

Dawn's eyelids drooped, and she gave a massive yawn.

Indigo Moon looked over and smirked. "Tired at midnight. Shameful. Me, I'm wide awake." He widened his eyes to prove his point. Suddenly he pointed down at her cutie mark. "How'd you get that anyways?"

"Sleepy", Dawn mumbled. "Better in morn...", and she drifted off to sleep without completing the sentence.

Indy swept his gaze over the beautiful cream unicorn and then returned his gaze to the other ponies on the train.


	8. Goin' Anywhere

_Goin' Anywhere_

Indigo's eyelids began to droop as the sun peered over the horizon. Thankfully, the train came to a halt. He nudged Dawn's Glow and her eyes popped open.

She leaped up. "Come on!" The cream unicorn leaped off of the train and onto a small wooden platform. "Welcome to Coltshire!" She stood on her hind legs and threw her forelegs into the air. One of the trashy ponies sidled up to her, but was soon deterred by a swift and well delivered kick in the face.

Indigo Moon dragged himself onto the platform. He stumbled over to his companion and yawned. "How can you be so _energetic_ at this unholy hour?"

Dawn hopped up and down in excitement. "I want to explore!" She finally noticed her friend's drooping eyelids and clumsy hooves. Her lips curved into a sympathetic smile and her ice blue eyes softened. "Let's find a hotel. You can get some sleep and I-", she fell silent. "And I don't have any money whatsoever", she finished.

Indy made it to a wooden bench and collapsed, already snoring.

Dawn laughed out loud. She sauntered off, marveling at the larger shops. This was certainly a hot spot. She suddenly heard a loud, bubbly laugh from inside a sweet shop. "Benny's Bakery", she read. Dawn's Glow trotted up to one of the windows and she peered in.

A pink earth pony with frizzy pink mane and tail was digging in to a large pastry while five others looked on. One was a beautiful white unicorn with a purple mane and tail. She was grimacing in disgust and seemed to be complaining about table manners. A yellow pegasus with long light pink mane and tail watched in silent fascination. An orange earth pony with blonde main and tail and a weathered cowboy hat was nodding sagely and then she glanced over to another table.

Dawn's Glow followed her gaze and gasped. Twenty five plates were stacked on top of each other. Apparently, this wasn't the pink pony's first dessert. She returned her eyes to the table with the friends crowded around it.

A purple unicorn seemed to be saying something to the eating pony, but Dawn couldn't hear her. Finally her eyes found the last pony. Or rather, the last pegasus. She could hear this one. A light blue pegasus with rainbow mane and tail was hovering above the table, hooves thrust high into the air, cheering on her friend.

"Woo! Yeah! Go Pinkie Pie!" the blue pegasus shouted.

Dawn became caught up in the excitement. She burst through the door, screaming cheers for the pink pony. All the others stopped what they were doing and stared at the newcomer. Then Pinkie Pie looked up from her pastry and grinned widely. "Yeah!" She plunged her muzzle back in and chomped away.

"Yeeha!" the orange one said, smirking up at the cyan pegasus.

"Woohoo", the yellow one said softly.

The rainbow pegasus glared down at the orange one, then cracked a smile. "Oh what the hay. You win, Applejack." She then pumped her hoof in the air and resumed her cheering for Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, that is simply a horrendous display, Pinkie", the white unicorn commented. "I cannot watch", she stated, but she didn't turn her eyes away.

The purple unicorn looked over at Dawn's Glow. She walked sedately over to her. "Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle. These are my friends. I apologize if we startled you", she said. "Sometimes they can be a bit...overwhelming." She smiled at them and returned to her chair.

Dawn felt as if she was intruding so she went out of the store. She sighed and trotted back to the bench to wait for the train. She thought she remembered Indigo Moon saying something about it arriving at noon.


	9. Singer in a Smoky Room

_Singer in a Smoky Room_

Indigo woke when Dawn nudged him. Hard. He yawned and rolled off the bench, only to hear the train pull up. "Oh good. It's here", he said sleepily.

Dawn's Glow swung around and gasped. The train was coming all right. And a filly was on the tracks. The train was racing towards the the tiny pony and Dawn's Glow realized that she did not even have her cutie mark. "No!" she screamed.

The train did not even stop at the station. It continued on as if nothing had happened.

Dawn gasped as she realized that the filly would not ever get off of the tracks. She fell to her knees. "Indy, I-I need to go. Away. Now."

The unicorn had seen everything as well. He quickly helped her up and led her away. He saw a sign advertising a rave at a nearby club and decided that that might help take their minds off of what they had just witnessed. Indigo Moon led Dawn's Glow into the pulsating lights and blaring music.

Unfortunately, at that moment, the DJ announced that it was time to end the rave. A chorus of groaning ponies met her ears until the DJ (DJ Pon-3, of course) said that instead it was time for karaoke. The spotlight immediately shone on Dawn's Glow.

Dawn cowered underneath the glare. "Oh, no", she said. "I don't sing. Really, I don't."

Boos rang out until the cream unicorn hung her head and ascended the stairs to the stage. DJ Pon-3 put on a record and a soft piano melody flowed out.

"The morning cold and raining, dark before the dawn could come", Dawn sang. "How long in twilight waiting, longing for the rising sun? You came like crashing thunder, breaking through these walls of stone. You came with wide eyed wonder into all this great unknown." The club was completely silent. "Hush now, don't you be afraid I promise you I'll always stay, I'll never be that far away, I'm right here with you. You're so amaaaaazing. You shine like the stars! You're so amaaaaazing. The beauty you are! You came blazing, right into my heart. You're so amazing you are. You are." Dawn fell silent as the music ended.

Not a sound was heard. The silence stretched out until the cream unicorn began to feel quite uncomfortable. Then the rafters shook as the crowd of ponies roared their approval to the skies.

Across the street, a brown pony jerked his head up at the sound of screaming ponies. He trotted up to the club's door and peered inside.

"Another song!" some pony called and the cry was quickly taken up and repeated.

DJ Pon-3 asked if she knew a certain song and, when a nod of assent was given, put the record on.

Dawn looked out over the crowd and began to sing. "Love of my life, my soulmate. You're my best friend. Part of me like breathing. Now half of me is left. I don't know anything at all. Who am I to say you love me? I don't know anything at all. Who am I to say you need me? Color me blue I'm lost in you. Don't know why I'm still waiting."

The brown pony slowly walked into the club, staring at Dawn's Glow.

The unicorn finished her song and glared down at the crowd. "No more. I'm done. But my companion might like to give you a song." Dawn smiled down at Indigo Moon.

"No, no, that's quite all right." But his protests were futile. He was pushed onto the stage by many eager hooves.

Then the brown pony lent his voice to the crowd. "A duet!" he called. This idea was popular.

Indy suggested a song to Dawn and the DJ put it on.

"Best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting", Indy started.

"Could it be that we have been this way before?" Dawn continued.

"I know you don't think that I am trying."

"I know you're wearing thin down to the core."

Then they began to sing together and it was beautiful. "But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you. Over again. Don't make me change my mind. I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true."

"Because a girl like you's impossible to find. You're impossible to find", Indy sang, staring straight at Dawn's Glow as he did so.

"This is not what I intended. I always swore to you I'd never fall apart. You always thought that I was stronger" Dawn sang.

"I may have failed. But I have loved you from the start", Indigo sang.

They sang the chorus again together and then the song ended. Dawn's Glow was blushing deeply and without another word she exited the club.


	10. Smell of Wine and Sweet Perfume

_Smell of Wine and Sweet Perfume_

The brown pony immediately ran after her. "Hey wait up!" he called. "You two were great!"

Dawn turned at the sound of a new pony's voice. She took in the brown pony. He had a spiky brown mane and tail with blue eyes. His cutie mark was an hourglass. "Who are you? And why are you following me?" she asked, suddenly suspicious.

"My name isn't important", the pony said. "You can call me the Doctor. But why did you run away? The two of you were fantastic!"

Dawn's Glow looked down at the ground. "I was too embarrassed", she admitted. "That was the first time I ever sang in front of a crowd." She heard the club's door open and then slam shut. Dawn swung her head up to see none other than Indigo Moon trotting towards her, having spotted her before he even exited the door fully.

"Listen, I know this great restaurant not far from here", the Doctor told her, speaking quickly. "Go up the street take a left and it's the last building on the right. Take him there. It'll help with your apology."

"Hey, than-", Dawn said, turning to look at him. But he had gone. The Doctor had simply vanished. Puzzled, she turned back to Indigo who was now quite close.

"Are you okay?" Indy asked gently. "You kinda just...left."

Dawn looked at where the Doctor had been. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...I...Are you hungry?" she asked quickly. "I know a good place to eat if you are." She looked down the road. "It's not far."

Indy sighed. "Fine, let's go eat. But I'm not letting this go." The two trotted down the cobblestoned road, until they turned the corner. Dawn gasped. It was a beautiful little building decked out in soft pink lights and neat little tables outside. Indigo Moon opened the door and the unicorns were hit with the soft scent of fine wine and a hint of vanilla perfume.

Dawn inhaled deeply and gazed around at the interior. It was dimly lit with several circular tables covered in rose tablecloths. A few couples were already eating filling the room with idle chatter. An opera record played softly in the background.

A nicely dressed pony showed them to a table at the back of the carpeted restaurant. He provided them with two menus and went to attend to another table.

Indigo Moon gazed around at the tiny cafe. "You're right", he commented. "It certainly is nice." Then he lapsed into silence and his eyes flitted over the menu.

The waiter returned and took their orders. When he had gone Dawn's Glow took a deep breath and turned to face Indy.

"Listen, I-I wanted to apologize for...earlier." She had started now, she couldn't stop. "I'm not used to any individual attention and I guess I was a little overwhelmed. I grew up on a farm with multiple siblings. My mom never really had time for just me. Then, when it was just me, I couldn't handle it."

Indigo Moon turned towards her, brow furrowed. "Grew up in the country, you said? You don't have an accent."

"I don't have on, you're right. I put on an act around my family, but I don't have a real accent. I don't know why", Dawn explained. "The only pony I could ever really be myself around is my sister Tide Dancer, but she..." Dawn teared up and could go no further. Right about then, the food came. When they had finished their food and exited the restaurant Indigo led Dawn down the rest of the street until they found a calmly flowing river. Indigo turned to face the unicorn beside him. "About what you said, in the restaurant." He took a deep breath. "I hope you'll trust me enough to feel that I'm somepony you can come to. And be yourself around too."

Dawn laughed. "I hadn't been myself for a long time. But I never even pretended for a moment with you." She smiled at him.

For the first time in a long time, Indy blushed.


	11. For a Smile They Can Share the Night

_For a Smile They Can Share the Night_

The Doctor ran through the streets. "Oh, this is perfect! Set her up and then I lose her, just perfect!" He blasted past the restaurant, scanning the nearby roads. He skidded to a halt. A tan pegasus with blue-green eyes and a river as her cutie mark landed beside him. Her lipsticked mouth spread into a smile.

"Hello, sweetie", she said.

The Doctor spun to face her. "Oh, good, River. Did you find them?" he asked anxiously, blue eyes widening.

River Song rolled her eyes. "What do you think? Of course I found them, sweetie. What's so special about this filly, anyway? That's right, I said filly. She's just a girl, Doctor."

"She's not just any girl", the brown pony responded. "She's special. I _need_ her, River. You wouldn't understand." The Doctor fell silent.

River arched an eyebrow. "Try me", she said simply.

The Doctor stared River right in the eye. He said one word. "Rose."

River Song's eyes widened. "Oh God", she breathed. "She-Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure", the Doctor told her. "Now, River, take me to her. Please. This is important."

River nodded. "It is, isn't it? Alright then! Follow me." She paused and winked. "If you think you can keep up, sweetie." The pegasus took off, staying low enough that the Doctor could still see her, but not too low as to be suspicious.

Dawn cried. She took one look at Indigo Moon and cried.

Indy jerked his head up, concern written on his face. "Wh-what's wrong? I didn't mean to hurt you."

Dawn gave a smile that was clouded by tears. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just...happy. I've never been so happy before. I'm s-sorry, I just..." She gave up trying to talk and just smiled at him.

The blue unicorn stepped closer to Dawn's Glow. "And why are you so happy?" he asked gently.

Dawn gazed into his eyes. "You."

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. He had been scared for a moment, when the tears had come. But everything was okay now. "Thank you, River."

River shrugged one shoulder. "Leave it to me, sweetie." She trotted off.

The Doctor returned his gaze to the smiling couple by the river. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. Now came the hard part.

The two unicorns walked side by side until the moon was quite high in the sky. Dawn looked up at it and sighed. "It's getting late", she said.

Indigo frowned. "I suppose we should find a hotel, but we still have no money."

"No problem", a new voice rang out.

Indigo Moon and Dawn's Glow turned to look at the speaker. A tan pegasus with arched eyebrows was looking expectantly at them. "E-Excuse me?" Dawn finally managed to ask.

"You're excused", the pegasus laughed. "But really, sweetie, I meant it. I'm having a promotion right now. Two rooms for the price of one."

Indigo Moon sighed. "That's very nice, ma'am, but we don't have anything. At all."

The tan pegasus leaned forwards. "Oh, don't you, now?" She settled back. "Well, then. I guess I'll just have to let you stay for free. Ah yes, the catch. One room."

Dawn blushed furiously. "Oh, no, I couldn't. Really."

The pegasus sighed. "Well, in that case. Two rooms. But only for one night, mind." She turned to go inside.

"Wait!" Dawn said. "Who are you?"

The pegasus stopped. She turned to face Dawn's Glow. "I'm River. River Song. Now come along." She smiled slowly at them as they stepped into the hotel.


	12. It Goes On and On and On and On

_It Goes On and On and On and On_

Swifty burst through the ratty screen door. She swung her head around and sent a beseeching glance at a matronly sky blue unicorn who had just emerged from the hallway.

"No, don't worry. There's still time yet", the light blue unicorn reassured Swifty. "But come. It will be soon.

The gray unicorn followed the other into a small, crowded room. Her eyes took in a large yellow stallion standing next to a crimson unicorn. She nodded at them. "Early Bird, Rushing Flow." They nodded in return and her eyes soon moved to two young colts. One was a deep earthy brown and the other a dark red. "Hey there, Plow, Harvest." One waved a hello, the other hung his head, vainly striving to hide his tears. Swifty glanced at him sympathetically. Then her eyes finally settled on the seafoam green figure on the bed.

Tide Dancer looked up from her prostate position and managed to fix a wan smile on her face at the sight of Swifty. "S-Swifty." Even that small phrase left her trembling and out of breath. "Listen. T-Tell Dawn I-I miss her. Okay? Just tell h-her that, and I'll d-die happy."

Swifty placed her light gray hoof over her dying sister's. "I will", she promised. The tears had not yet come, but they were there. Pushing. Insistent. "No", Swifty thought. "I'll be strong for her. She needs me to be strong." Swifty gulped, swallowing the pinpricks. "I'll tell her."

Tide smiled and closed her eyes. "That's it. Sh-shows over, folks." She could barely raise her hoof in a final salute. The sun shone brightly on the now weeping family.

All except Swifty. Swifty stared at her sister's closed eyes, knew they would never open again, and accepted it. She had to be strong. She **would** be strong. For her family. For Tide Dancer. She looked up into the sun. "Life goes on", she whispered.

"NO!" Dawn's Glow screamed, bolting upright in her bed. She rubbed her eyes with a hoof. She tried to tell herself it was a dream, but she didn't quite manage to convince herself. Tears ran freely down her face and Dawn dropped her face into her hooves, sobs wracking her body.

Indigo was heading back to his room from the water trough when he passed by Dawn's door. He paused at the sound of sobbing emitting from behind the plank of wood. Hesitantly, Indigo raised his hoof and knocked on the door. "It's Indy."

"C-Come in", a choked voice called out.

Indigo opened the door to see a wrecked unicorn crying into her pillow. "What's wrong?" he asked, racing up to her side. "What happened?"

Dawn slowly met Indigo's eyes. "My sister...is dead", she cried.

Indy closed his eyes for a moment. "I am so, so sorry", he told her. He stayed there until she quieted down. "You should get some sleep", he suggested. She nodded and laid her head on her pillow. Indigo Moon pulled the covers up to her chin. He softly kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear. "Life goes on." He returned to his own room.

Dawn snuggled down into her covers. "Life goes on", she repeated.


	13. Strangers, Waiting

_Strangers, Waiting_

River traversed the hallways, passing door after door until she came to rooms 17 and 18. "Ah, yes, the two unicorns", she said dryly. She held a key in her mouth and quickly locked their doors. Then she moved on and locked a couple other doors.

It was then that Indigo Moon awoke. He decided to go see how Dawn was doing. He pushed against his door, but it didn't budge. He tried again. "What is this?" Indy shouted. "Let me out of here!" He heard Dawn scream. "Dawn!" He glared desperately around the room. With a burst of power, he lifted the bed off the floor with his magic and threw it at the door. It splintered into pieces. Indigo leaped clear of the debris and turned to Dawn's door. He planted his front hooves and kicked backwards with his back hooves. The door fell inwards. Indigo Moon raced to the cream unicorn shivering in her bed.

"I heard hooves outside my door", she told him. "And then I heard River say something."

"That's because I did", River said. The two ponies turned to face the tan pegasus leaning nonchalantly against the door frame. She glanced at the splinters of wood that covered the floor and at the door lying on the ground. River returned her gaze to the two unicorns. "You're gonna have to pay for that."

Indigo Moon raised his head. "But we don't have any money. We told you that before. You agreed to our staying here for free."

River arched an eyebrow. "I let you spend the night for free; not once did I say you could kick down my doors and get away with it, scot-free." She settled back and glared at Indy.

"You locked us in!" Indigo shouted, anger rising.

"It's protocol!" River Song snarled back. She produced a book from underneath her wing and opened it to a certain page. "Article 4 Section 25, any guests spending the night at a hotel in an undesirable town, or under undesirable conditions, must be locked into their rooms. In the case of the undesirable town, this is not to keep the guests in, but unwanted intruders out." River fell silent.

"Let me see that!" Indigo told her sternly. When she held it out to him he snatched it and read the page, face growing pale when he saw that the passage was real. "So we are here under 'undesirable conditions' then, huh?"

"No, you're in a bad town, sweetie", River told him. The tan pegasus pushed herself completely upright and stared him down.

"Really? Because this is the nicest town I've ever been in", Indigo retorted. Dawn's Glow nodded her agreement.

"Sweetheart, you grew up in the slums of Detroit. _Everywhere_ is nice to you", River retorted.

Indigo Moon backed up a pace or two. "Ho-How did you know that?" he gasped.

River rolled her eyes. "Well, it hardly matters now, does it?" She nodded to the empty doorways. "You're still going to have to pay me and you don't have the money. And, oh, lucky you! No one's hiring."

Dawn had been thinking hard for nearly the whole conversation. Suddenly, inspiration struck. The cream unicorn lifted her head and stared straight at River Song. "I can get the money." Silence fell.

River grinned. "You? Don't make me laugh, sweetie. I told you, no one's hiring."

Dawn shook her head. "I don't need a job to get money." And with that, she ran straight out of the hotel room and retraced her steps from last night. Dawn's Glow trotted up to the big window in front of the bakery and peered inside. A wide grin of pure relief split her face. They were there. Quickly, before she could stop herself, she rushed through the door and faced Applejack. "I need your hat", she gasped.

AJ just stared at her, blinking. "It's mah hat."

Dawn's Glow stared at her desperately. "Please, it's really important. I'll give it right back."

"Well..." AJ glanced at her friends and then removed her hat. "So long's ya give it back when yer done with it."

"Thanks!" Dawn grabbed the hat and placed it on her head. She cantered out of the club and raced to the club from yesterday. She burst through the doors and ran up to Vinyl Scratch. The cream unicorn whispered into the white DJ's ear. With that, she turned and leaped onto the stage. Setting the hat so that it was upside down she nodded to the DJ.

The music began and Dawn's Glow began to sing.

"You're not alone. Together we stand. I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand. When it gets cold. It feels like the end. There's no place to go, you know I won't give in. No I won't give in. Keep holding on! 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong. 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say. Nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."

The door to the club opened and Indigo Moon stepped in. "So far away. I wish you were here. Before it's too late, this could all disappear. Before the doors close. And it comes to an end", he sang.

He hopped onto the stage with Dawn and they sang together. "With you by my side I will fight and defend. I'll fight and defend. Yeah, yeah! Keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong. 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say. Nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."

"Hear me when I say, when I say I believe" Dawn sang, staring at Indy.

"Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny", Indy sang.

They sang together. "Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."

The music began to die down and the two sang without it. "There's nothing you could say. Nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."

Coins dropped into the hat and requests were called out.

Many songs later, the hat was nearly full of coins.

The two unicorns were about to exit the club with their earnings when a single pony called out, "One more!"

The Doctor fell back to his hooves, his cry echoing around the room. Other ponies quickly caught on, and soon the rafters shook with they call.

Dawn and Indy stood together and stared at the crowd of strangers, waiting for them to sing.

And sing they did.


	14. Up and Down the Boulevard

_Up and Down the Boulevard_

Dawn levitated the hat out of the door and followed it, Indy following her. They walked to the bakery and trotted calmly through the door. Indigo swept the money out of his hat with his magic and sent the brown leather cowboy hat over to the waiting orange pony.

"Well, Ah thank ya kindly, fer returnin' mah hat to me. Dunno where ya'll got the money, but Ah wish ya the best", Applejack told them, placing the hat on her head.

The two unicorns, pelts slightly brushing, walked out of the door with the bits and headed for the hotel.

Swifty stared up at the gray blanket of clouds covering the sky. Behind her came the sounds of tears, but still she did not cry. Early Bird came up to stand with her and he too looked up at the sky. "We'll remember her always." He swung his head down to stare at her. "But ya know Dawn shoulda bin here. 'Specially for this."

The gray unicorn shook her head. "She's doin' all she can for us. You know that as well as Ah do, Early. We should start." With that, she turned to face two colts standing nearby. She nodded to them and they began moving.

Mamma threw a bouquet of roses onto the black coffin as it slowly passed by the weeping family. It traveled up and down the boulevard until it finally disappeared over the hill to where a freshly dug grave was waiting.

For the first time, a tear rolled down Swifty's face. She turned away. She couldn't watch.

Dawn's Glow stared triumphantly at River Song, bits hanging in the air beside her, horn faintly glowing. "There's enough here to pay for both doors and our stay."

The tan pegasus counted out the bits. "Seems your right. Leave them my desk and get out of my hotel", River told her harshly. She turned and refused to look at her again.

The cream unicorn trotted down the stairs and gently set the bits down on the old desk near the front of the hotel. She proceeded outside where Indigo Moon was waiting for her. "The bits are on the desk. Well", she amended, "all except two." Dawn stared out over the river, not blinking. "Thank you", she said, after a minute or two of silence.

Indy tipped his head to one said, also looking at the calm blue of the river. "For what, Dawn?"

Dawn gave a small laugh. "Just for being you, actually. For letting me cry all over you, and dump my problems on you. I'm sorry for all that, by the way."

"Thank _you_ for dumping them on me", Indy laughed. "I really do appreciate it. You get lonely after years on the street."

Dawn glanced at him, a puzzled look on her face. "What about Horizon?"

"Ponies don't last forever", he said simply. Dawn didn't press. Instead she pressed closer to him. Indigo Moon leaned his head on hers and the two took a simple comfort in the love of another.

The Doctor watched from a distance and exhaled in relief. He turned to his companion. "I have to admit, River, I didn't think your plans were going to work. Is locking them in their rooms really protocol?"

River Song winked. "Psychic paper, sweetie. Gets 'em every time."

The Doctor nodded once and looked back at the couple near the river. Dawn was laughing again. He smiled. They were a good match. His thoughts turned to anxious ones. But would they last?

The sun had set and the stars had risen. The moon looked down on a blue unicorn and a cream one, talking while bathed in its light.

Dawn looked down at her hooves and then she met Indigo's gaze once more. "Indy...I wanted to tell you another thing."

Indigo glanced gently down at her. "And what is that?

Dawn looked him right in the eyes and smiled. "You'll have to catch me first." With that, she took off running up and down the boulevard, shadowed by Indigo Moon.

Indy put on a burst of speed and caught up Dawn. He flew past her and then darted in front of her. They were both laughing at this point and they slowly made their way back to the river. Indigo Moon threw his hooves around her neck, balancing on his back hooves. His lips moved close to Dawn's ear. "Caught you", he whispered, before dropping back onto all four hooves.

Dawn's Glow laughed. She looked tenderly into his eyes. "And now for my end of the bargain." She stretched her neck until she was whispering into his ear.

Indigo's eyes widened and he stared at her in surprise. Then his look softened. He smiled gently down at Dawn. "I love you too." And with that, he pressed his lips to hers.

Dawn started into surprise and then her eyes closed, and she melted into the kiss.

The Doctor turned his head and smiled to himself. "Oh yes", he thought. They would last.


	15. Their Shadows Searching in the Night

_Their Shadows Searching in the Night_

Swifty sighed. "Plow, you _cannot_ catapult yourself off of the pitchfork. How many times do I have to say it?" She swung her head around to glare at Harvest. "And you are not to help him do it! Do you both understand?"

Plow's Glory harrumphed and stalked away. Harvest quickly followed his brother, sticking his tongue out at his older sister.

At that moment, Swifty snapped. She leaped forwards and struck Harvest across the face with her front hoof.

The foal, stunned and in pain, stumbled backwards, gasping. His eyes filled with tears. "Wh-why did you do that?" he whispered.

"Oh Celestia", Swifty mumbled. She stepped back, away from her brother. "I can't- I don't know- I'm sorry!" The gray pony turned and raced away. Her hooves carried her to Tide Dancer's grave. Tears welled up and began to spill onto the soil. Swifty buried her head in her hooves. "Tide, I-I can't do this. You left me alone. I don't know how to be a mom. Not yet. Momma's sick. She can't do it. She'll probably be with you soon. I don't want to be alone, Tide. Please, come back." Sobs wracked Swifty's body. "I hit Harvest", she said. "I HIT him! How could I? Please, Tide! I need you! I really need you", she choked out.

Night fell, but Swifty did not move from her position. Her shadow stretched out behind her. It mingled with the shadow cast by Tide Dancer's gravestone. "Please, Tide", she whispered once more. "_Please_."

Dawn snuggled closer to Indigo. The two were curled up under a tree in a public park. The sun was slowly rising, a new day beginning.

Dawn was drooping. The two had been up nearly all night, searching for a place to sleep. Her head bent, then jerked back up.

Indigo smiled and nuzzled her gently. "Get some sleep", he whispered. Soon she was breathing softly, leaning on Indy. The blue unicorn looked towards the rising sun, squinting. They had missed the train. They would have to walk to New York. Then his gaze was drawn back to his love. He smiled softly. The walk could wait. He put his head down besides hers and soon, the sound of their breath was all that could be heard.

The sun spilled out over the horizon, covering the two in a blanket of golden red. Their shadows were thrown out behind them, mingling together as they stretched across the park, searching for the way to New York.


	16. Streetlights, People

_Streetlights, People_

Dawn awoke the next night. She leaped to her hooves, startling Indigo Moon. "We slept all night!" she said, turning to him. The sun was just setting, casting their shadows behind them.

Indigo woke and shook his mane. "With the way you leaped up, I thought there was a fire! Look, the streetlights aren't even on yet, and other ponies are still out on the street."

Dawn relaxed slightly. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, it's a long way to New York. We should get going."

Dawn and Indigo trotted, close to each other, they navigated the streets until they came to the main street. Indy went into a travel shop for business ponies and managed to snag a map. He unfolded it and held it up for Dawn's Glow to look at. Dawn led them in the right direction; they picked up the pace when the moon was high in the sky.

"Look", Dawn said, uneasily. Up ahead, a streetlight flickered. But that wasn't what made Dawn uneasy. She was most comfortable during the day, but the moon and the flickering light shone down on a pony, standing underneath the lightbulb.

The cream unicorn glanced quickly towards Indy and gasped. "Indy!" She remembered at the last moment, to lower her voice. "Where are you?" She spun in a circle, frantically hoping to see the deep blue unicorn standing off to one side. But she saw nothing.

A high, thin, keening voice called out, carried by the breeze. "Hello? I'm here! Is there anyone there?" A pause. "Please help me. I'm so scared." The voice stopped and low whimpers were heard.

Dawn froze. Eyes wide with fear, she turned slowly, lifting each hoof deliberately. "What's wrong?" she called out, hating the way her voice cracked with terror.

The voice yelled and the figure moved. "He's coming! Help me, please. I don't know when he'll be here. You have to help me!"

Dawn's Glow looked nervously around. When she returned her eyes to the lamppost, the shape was gone. The unicorn reared up, whinnying. She struck out with her hooves blindly, knowing the pony could be anywhere.

Hooves wrapped around her neck, slapping down over her mouth. Indy's voice came out of the darkness, close to her ear.

"Hush. It's okay. I knocked her out." He dropped his hooves, planting them on the ground. "Sorry I had to take off like that", he said, flashing a crooked grin. "I couldn't let that pony know someone else was with you."

Dawn glared at him. "And what if she had an accomplice? I was terrified! I nearly fainted when you grabbed me." She turned and trotted forwards, snapping him in the face with her tail as she passed him.

Indigo moved his muzzle around and cantered up to her. "Hey, Dawn, what about some thanks? I did take her out, you know. I knew there wasn't an accomplice! I thought you'd trust me enough to trust my instincts."

Dawn snorted in frustration. "And how would _you _know if she had accomplices or not?"

Indy leaped in front of her, crouching. "I am...a creature of ze night."

Dawn smiled, but then she quickly turned her head away from him, forcing her smile down. "No, stop it. I'm mad at you."

Indigo Moon, sensing his chance, slid up to her, until he pushed his head up to her jawline. "I vant to suck your blahd!" he whispered in her ear.

Dawn's Glow giggled, and leaned away from him. "No!" she shrieked in mock horror. "Not a vampire!"

"VAMPIRE!" a small voice shrieked.

Indy and Dawn froze. They had forgotten that the small pony he had knocked out would wake up. Both turned their gazes to the filly; they were now quite close to her.

The filly was tiny, even for a kid. She was a pale purple. Her mane and tail were both a straw-yellow. The filly's eyes were opened wide with terror, and they were slightly crossed. Only then could the two see that she was a unicorn.

"Mommy", the filly sobbed. "I want my mommy."

There was a sudden flurry of wings. A gray pegasus with a pale yellow mane and tail and a bubbly cutie mark landed between the unicorn filly and Dawn and Indy. "You stay away from my Dinky!"

Dawn's Glow narrowed her eyes. Something was off about this pony. Her voice...That's when she spotted her eyes. Both were askew, rolling off in random directions. "Y-your eyes!"

The pegasus tried to glare, but the effect was ruined when one yellow eye rolled to the bottom of it's socket. "So? My eyes aren't what I was talking about! Stop scaring Dinky!"

The little unicorn peeked out from behind her leg. "Go mom!"

A tan earth pony trotted up at that moment. His flank had three horseshoes on it, and his mane and tail were both a dark brown. "Ditzy Do! I told you to find Dinky and come home. I don't want you wandering around like this! It isn't safe."

The gray pegasus turned to the newcomer. "Sorry, Caramel. I thought Dinky was in trouble. I couldn't leave her." She turned to look at the tiny unicorn, who was gazing at Caramel.

Caramel pressed up close to Ditzy. "And I wouldn't ask you to. Now come on. Let's get you two home." He gently pushed Ditzy and Dinky away. Then he turned to Indy and Dawn's Glow. "If you two have a laid a hoof on Ditzy or Dinky..." he trailed off meaningfully.

Indigo Moon narrowed his eyes. "We didn't. Okay, I knocked her out, but it doesn't seem to have affected her."

Caramel's eyes lit with anger. "You did what?"

That was when the Doctor decided to intervene. He flew out from where he had been hiding (who knew bushes could provide such great cover?) and knocked Caramel away from Indigo Moon. "Stop! There's no reason to fight."

The indignant earth pony turned to the Doctor. "He hit Dinky!"

"And he was right that she wasn't affected. You two should go", he said to Dawn and Indigo. "Now."

The two unicorns dashed past the two earth ponies.

Caramel watched them, but he made no move to stop them. Turning, he stalked away until he reached Ditzy and Dinky.

Ditzy gazed up at him lovingly. "Caramel. Thank you for coming for me and Dinky."

Caramel nuzzled her gently. "Of course, Ditzy. I would never leave you. Not for all of Equestria." The two stood, staring at each other, love filling their eyes.

Dinky pushed her mom forwards, giggling. "This is the part where you kiss her", she whispered loudly.

Caramel blushed violently. He gazed into his girlfriend's eyes and closed his own. He leaned in slowly.

Ditzy rolled her straying eyes. He was taking too long. The gray pegasus pushed forwards, laying her lips gently on his.

Caramel's eyes shot open at this unexpected event. He soon closed his eyes in pure bliss and wrapped his front hooves around Ditzy's neck. Eventually, they pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I love you", the said simultaneously.

Dinky shrieked with laughter and the small group went on their way, laughing.

Dawn's Glow turned her head at the sound of laughter. She saw the happy family illuminated in the glow of the street lamp. The light flickered once more, and then shone strongly. Dawn smiled and leaned into Indigo Moon. "I love you."


	17. Living Just to Find Emotion

_Living Just To Find Emotion_

Swifty slowly moved her legs to get the circulation running through them again. She winced as she got to her feet, the feeling of pins and needles pricking her legs making her sore. The dark gray unicorn groaned and began to make her way back to the farm. She heard a scream in the distance. It sounded like, "Plow's Glory!" Swifty shrieked. She forced her legs to move in the direction the scream had come from. She raced over the hill, whipping past the farm, legs moving in a blur. Suddenly, a fence loomed in front of her. Swifty steeled herself. She ran faster, and, at the last moment, leaped. She sailed over the fence, landing heavily on the other side.

Plow was dragging at the ground with his front hooves, kicking with his back ones. A griffin had him clamped in her front claws, using her wings for balance as she walked on her lion's paws. Angry at the struggling colt, she dug her claws into his side, making him cry out in pain.

Swifty used his anguished cries to guide herself. She entered the forest, ducking and leaping as branches loomed out of the darkness in front of her. Then her hoof caught on a root and she stumbled. Righting herself, she continued, right into the low branch of a nearby tree. The branch whipped her cheek; a thin stream of blood trickled down. Another branch whipped her forehead. Blood streamed down into her eye and Swifty was temporarily blinded. But she would not give up. Pushing herself, she shook her head violently, spattering the nearby leaves with bright red blood that glowed in the moonlight.

Plow managed to kick the griffin in the nose.

The griffin gripped him tighter, scoring her claws over his muzzle. His blood dripped onto the dirt beneath him, leaving a trail. "Stop your struggling or I'll stop it for you!" the griffin threatened, wiggling her claws beneath his nose meaningfully.

With a surge of fury, Plow plunged his muzzle downwards, clamping his jaws into the griffin's leg. He drove his front leg backwards, right into the griffin's stomach.

The griffin huffed and gasped for breath. She flapped her wings wildly, trying to regain her balance.

Swifty raced forwards, following the trail of blood. She skidded to a halt as she saw Plow's Glory in the grip of a griffin. She pelted up to the unbalanced creature, planted herself, and bucked backwards with both hind hooves.

The griffin cried out in pain, dropping the small colt as she did so. "Please", she said, cowering down with her wings wrapped protectively around herself. "Please, don't hurt me."

"Who are you?" Swifty demanded, stepping in front of Plow, shielding him from the griffin's hungry gaze.

"My name is Chary", the griffin whimpered. She clutched her tail in her claws.

Swifty looked down on her with disgust. "Why did you take my little brother?"

Chary cast a swift glance at Plow's Glory. "I-I didn't mean to take him specifically. The other one would have done just as well. Or any other colt or filly, really."

"Why? What were you going to do with him?" Swifty asked, anger growing by the second.

Chary shivered. "Nothing bad, I promise. I'm just...lonely. I have no one. I have nothing. I just wanted something, anything. I thought, if I stole something, I could feel something. Triumph, pride, something."

Swifty narrowed her eyes. "Living just to find an emotion, huh? Pitiful. Get out of my sight." With that, she turned and began to lead Plow's Glory back to the farm.

Chary watched them through eyes ablaze with anger. A wicked grin spread across her face, and she flexed her claws. "Oh", she chuckled sinisterly. "I've found one."

Indigo Moon and Dawn's Glow crested the hill just as the sun rose. Two weeks. It had taken them two weeks to get to New York. And now they had finally arrived.

Dawn turned to get a good look at her boyfriend as the sun shone down on them. "Thanks, Indy. For helping me get here. For everything, actually." She hung her head and scuffed her hoof through the dirt. "If-if you want to get back to Detroit, I-I wouldn't blame you."

Indy laughed. "You really think I prefer life in the slums to life with you?" He shoved her lightly. "Not a chance! You're stuck with me." The two laughed together and then trotted down the hill, pelts brushing.

Dawn's Glow was a down home country girl, and though she had been through several cities since her journey started, she was not at all prepared for what met her in New York. The sheer size of it stopped her in her tracks. All the ponies did nothing to help her. The buildings rose, many, many stories into the air.

"You've gotta find a job, right?" Indigo asked, drawing her back down to Equestria.

Dawn started, surprised. "Y-yes. Somewhere in here." The two started forwards, and the job hunt began.

"Nope. Sorry", the business pony said. "I've actually been meaning to take that sign down. But there are a couple places down the street that might hire you. You should try there." The pony stood, signifying that they were done.

Dawn sighed. That little episode pretty much summed up the entire day. It was always "meaning to take the sign down" or "just half an hour earlier we found someone." And there was always "a place or two down the street." Dawn lowered her head as they exited the shop. "Maybe coming here was a mistake."

Indigo Moon laughed. "You're giving up after less than a day? Come on, let's try that place over there." He gestured to a postal service.

The two trotted inside, and Dawn gasped. A gray pegasus with a bubble cutie mark was sorting through the mail, her eyes wandering around.

"Ditzy?" Dawn's Glow asked, incredulous.

Ditzy Do turned. "Yes, that's me." Her eyes widened when she saw Dawn. "Oh, it's you." Abruptly, she turned away.

The cream unicorn turned and marched straight out again. That was when she saw it. Her heart soared and she squealed. Loudly.

Indigo Moon blasted out of the door, looking around wildly. "What? What is it?"

Dawn extended a hoof, pointing. Indy looked towards it, and his jaws fell open. "Let's go."

The Doctor, a customer who was conveniently turned away from Dawn and Indy, gazed over his shoulder. His eyes widened briefly and then a grin appeared on his face. "Perfect."

Dawn's Glow opened the door quickly with her magic. She stood in front of the desk where a skyblue pony with a blazing yellow mane and tail sat. "My partner", she began, pointing to Indigo, "and I would like to audition."

The mare looked up from her paperwork. "Two doors down, on the left. But we've had some pretty good ones. I doubt you guys will make it." With that, she turned back to her papers.

Dawn and Indy tumbled into the room and stood on the wooden floor. "Hello", Dawn's Glow said. "We're here to audition. We saw your sign."

A brown stallion with a dark red mane and tail sat at a desk, head propped in his hooves. He looked up at the two unicorns. "Sorry, but the last act was pretty good. I'm gonna hire her."

Dawn was not ready to give this up. "Please. Just hear us sing."

The stallion heaved a loud sigh. "Fine."

Dawn stood on one side of the stage and faced Indigo Moon. "My heart's a stereo. It beats for you, so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every note. Make me your radio. Turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you. Just sing along to my stereo."

Indigo walked forwards slowly. "If I was just another dusty record on the shelf. Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else. If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that. Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that. Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks. It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks."

The stallion stood. "That's enough. That. Was. Amazing. You two are hired. Meet at the club two days from now." The pony walked out of the door, hollering for his secretary.

Dawn and Indy danced out of the door, singing and laughing with joy.

Ditzy watched them from the window of the post office. "She was going to work here?" Boy, that wouldn't have gone well. The bell rang, indicating the end of her shift. Ditzy took to the air after exiting the post office. She flew erratically, but she eventually made it back to her house.

Caramel swung the door open and embraced Ditzy. "Welcome home." The two shared a quick kiss and then entered the house, chatting and laughing.


	18. Hiding Somewhere in the Night

_Hiding Somewhere in the Night_

Chary kept to the shadows, keeping her eyes trained on Swifty and Plow. Anger boiled inside her, begging to be let out. But Chary kept it inside, waiting. She knew that slowly would be the best way. Oh yes. Do it too quickly and she would get nothing out of it. The griffin suddenly leapt forwards, knocking several tree branches together softly.

Swifty's head jerked around, her eyes finally landing on two swaying branches. "Hurry up, Plow. I don't like this. I don't like this at all."

Chary stomped down on the ground, hearing the satisfying crunch of dried leaves underneath her paw. Then, quick as a wink, she opened her wings and shot forwards, until she was hidden ahead of Plow and Swifty. She broke a branch off of a tree.

Swifty's head turned wildly, trying to follow all of the sounds. She urged Plow's Glory onwards.

Chary swept upwards until she was hovering far above the pair. She plunged downwards, landing in the trees on the opposite sides of the path. A malicious cackle erupted from deep in her chest, tearing out of her throat.

Swifty knew then. She knew it was Chary, probably bent on revenge. She also knew that Chary was there, hiding somewhere in the night, waiting to strike.

Dawn's Glow and Indigo Moon wandered the streets, gazing in awe at every hotel.

"Forty gazillion hotels, and NO money", Dawn mumbled. "We should probably find a park."

Indigo Moon lifted his head. "Okay, don't worry. We'll be getting some money soon."

Dawn stopped, glaring at him. "What do you mean, don't worry? This is definitely a situation in which I should worry. A park is our best choice!" She stalked forwards, whipping his nose with her tail.

"Hey!" Indigo Moon shouted. He snapped. "I don't need your abuse!" he shouted. "Just stop pushing me around, okay?"

Dawn's Glow turned back, eyes burning with rage. "If you think this is being pushed around, you need to face reality", she spat.

"That's easy enough with you around", Indy retorted.

"How can you say that? I thought being with me was making you happy!" Dawn's voice was rising in volume.

"I thought so too", Indy shot back. "Everyone makes mistakes!" As soon as he said it, he wished he hadn't.

Dawn stepped back, first shock, then hurt, and finally anger flying over her face. "Is that all I am to you?" she asked coldly. "A mistake? That can be fixed." With that, she turned and walked away from him. She did not look back.

The Doctor watched from a nearby street corner. "No", he whispered. "This is bad. This is extremely very not good." He glanced up as a feather tickled his nose.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll help." The tan pegasus took off, winging through the air.

"Good luck", the Doctor whispered.

Ditzy woke up as usual, yellow mane mussed, eyes askew, and clumsy. But today was different. She shrieked. "Caramel! Where are the colors?"

Caramel skidded into the room. "I don't know! When I woke up, everything was gray."

Ditzy stared into Caramel's eyes. "Why have they gone away? And what if they never come back?"


	19. Workin' Hard to Get My Fill

_Workin' Hard to Get my Fill_

Chary was about to dive when Celestia's sun began rising over the horizon. She gasped. Gray. Everywhere.

Caramel held Ditzy, gently stroking her mane. "Sh, it's okay. I'm sure they'll come back."

Dawn's Glow's tears left a trail for Indigo Moon to follow. And follow he did. He paced doggedly after her, determined to find her and apologize. For him, the colors were still there. They hadn't left. It was the same for Dawn.

The Doctor was pacing nearby. "Oh, this is very bad. This is extremely very not good." He cast his wide, blue eyes to the sky. "River, where are you?"

The tan pegasus landed softly behind him. "Doctor, do you know what this means?"

"Yes, River, I do. I need you to fix it", the Doctor told her. "Hurry."

River Song took off, flapping her wings, searching for Dawn's Glow. Spotting the cream unicorn, she slowly let herself descend, keeping her in her sights. She landed lightly a few feet in front of the dejected Dawn's Glow, letting her have a few more seconds to herself. Then she leaped out in front of her, glaring.

Dawn jerked backwards, stumbling and falling onto her rump. "Wh-what do you want?" She stood up, gazing warily at the newcomer.

River crouched down, wings out, low and menacing. "I never said you could leave my hotel. New doors are heavy you know. I need help, and you seem like the perfect candidate." With that, the tan pegasus jumped forwards, knocking Dawn's hooves from under her with one foreleg.

Dawn's Glow magically halted River Song by holding her in a matrix of white magic. She got to her feet again, breathing heavily. Then she swung the pegasus into the side of a building, the matrix fading.

Shaking her head to orient herself, River smacked Dawn's Glow's face, hearing a satisfactory gasp of pain. Then she rapped one hoof between the younger pony's eyes.

The unicorn spun away from the pegasus, whipping her with her tail as she did so. Hefting a crate over her head with the use of her magic, she threw it at River Song with all her strength.

River opened her wings as quickly as she could, zipping into the air with a second to spare. The crate slammed into the wall behind her, bursting into hundreds of pieces. Thinking quickly, River swooped low, landing in the midst of the debris. Flaring her wings, she pumped them up and down quickly. Wood chips flew everywhere, scattered by the air currents.

Dawn shielded her muzzle with her front hoof, wincing as her coat was pierced by many small wood chips. Crouching low, she stopped a few midflight with a simple spell. Then she sent them back towards the pegasus at lightning speed.

The tan pegasus leaped upwards, flapping her wings, avoiding most of the projectiles. A couple found their target, burying deep into River's flank and hooves. Barrel rolling, she landed right on Dawn's back, dumping her onto the ground for the third time in as many minutes.

Dawn's Glow reacted quickly. She let herself go limp momentarily, then surged upwards, throwing River off. She bucked backwards, allowing herself a small grin when she felt her back hooves meet solid bone.

River Song had just a moment before the buck. She spread her wings and hovered a little off the ground to decrease the impact. She was hurled backwards through the air until she crash-landed near a barrel of apples. Instantly, she was on her hooves, apples cradled in her arms. River took to the air, hurling apples at the now cowering unicorn.

The cream unicorn dodged apples, prancing left and then right. She caught a few and returned them, throwing them with all her might. One clipped River's wing.

River let go of the apples as her wing dipped down. Righting herself she noticed many of the fruits hurtling through the air towards her. Now it was her turn to dodge apples, and she did, spinning through the air on delicate wings. She managed to catch a few and send them winging down at Dawn.

Dawn was now fighting just to avoid apples, let alone return any. She skipped left-straight into the path of a particularly fast fruit. It whacked her squarely between the eyes, and she went down like a sack of potatoes.

Panting heavily, River landed, dropping her few remaining apples. She flew nearby to a rope that had been used to secure the lid of the apple crate. The pegasus bound Dawn's legs together and roped her muzzle shut.

Indigo's own tears began to mingle with his lovers. Still, he kept on, telling himself that he had to apologize. That was when he heard the commotion. Looking up, he noticed apples flying through the air, and heard several screams. "Dawn!" Leaping forwards, the blue unicorn raced faster than he had ever done before, screaming Dawn's name.

River's head jerked up. "Who could that be?" That was when Indy struck. Without knowing quite what happened, River found herself pinned to the ground and bound with the same rope that had been holding Dawn just a moment ago.

Dawn's eyes fluttered open to see Indigo Moon's concerned face hovering over hers. "Indy? What happened?"

The blue unicorn helped her to her feet. "That's just what I was going to ask you." He glared at River. "Or maybe you'd like to explain", he spat.

Smiling, the tan pegasus shook her head, and bit through the ropes. Without another word, she was in the air, winking down at the two of them. With that, she zipped away.

"Are you okay?" Indy asked, turning to Dawn's Glow.

She nodded. "Yes. But I might not have been if you didn't rescue me. Thank you." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Now, I think we might be late for work. And we'll have to work hard to get our fill."

Indigo nodded, and the couple walked side by side back towards the town.

Chary winced as the sun blazed brightly. She squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them the trees were a vibrant green, the sky a brilliant blue. She sighed in relief and then her eyes spotted the bright splash of red down below. Her work was far from over.

Caramel's eyes opened wide as he saw his girlfriend's hair take on it's dull yellow hue. "Ditzy! Ditzy, open your eyes!"

Reluctantly, the pegasus peeked through one eyelid. She gasped. "Dinky! Caramel! The colors are back!" And, like a little foal, the mailmare pranced throughout the house, singing an old nursery rhyme about the colors of the earth. Dinky joined her mom, dancing and laughing with her. Caramel himself, let out a hearty laugh, and watched his two favorite mares dance around their house.

The Doctor heaved a huge sigh of relief as the colors returned to him too. At the sound of wingbeats, he closed his eyes. "Thank you, River", he whispered. "Thank you for saving the world."


End file.
